


i don't like the way she's looking at you (i'm starting to think you want her too)

by satvrno



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: (i tried not to overdo it i swEAR on my mother's grave), Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, BUT IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK DEADASS, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, my mom is still alive i'm screaming please don't @ me about that, wynonna and dolls and doc are ALL IN LOVE!!!! the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satvrno/pseuds/satvrno
Summary: “I am booking our reservations at Doodie’s. Friday, 7 pm. You and I have a date.”Nicole nods excitedly and just as Waverly is about to reply to the e-mail with date and hour confirmation, Nicole stops her.“Uh, actually Waves. Do you think we could do it on Sunday?”“Please don’t tell me you’ve got the night shift.”“No, no… I don’t, it’s just…” Nicole’s eyes carry nervousness behind them and an uncomfortable feeling settles at the pit of Waverly’s belly. “I promised Chrissy I’d take her shopping on Friday.”Or, the one where Waverly swears she isn't jealous—she really isn't—but if she hears Nicole say Chrissy's name one more time she might as well snap someone's neck.





	i don't like the way she's looking at you (i'm starting to think you want her too)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, it's me. Charlie who never finishes anything yet starts twenty projects anyways. I swear I'll update my Grease AU sometime soon, I just had to get this idea out of my head, it's been messing with me for like a week, I simply had to write it! Before we start, I wanna say that the fic isn't going down the road you think it is, might appear that way, but don't worry. Trust me [wink wink] Also, yeah. Wynonna, Dolls and Doc are all dating and in love with each other because I can and I said so.
> 
> Thanks a lot to my friend Dash who once again worked as my beta. I love you buddy.
> 
> You can find me [on tumblr!](https://carlyraesjepsen.tumblr.com/)

They’re at Nicole’s apartment. The rain has been pouring since the sun started its downfall around six, but the tempestuous weather doesn’t seem to mess with Waverly’s internal peace. 

She doesn’t particularly enjoy cooking shows, she thinks they are boring and all the same but Nicole loves them and she loves Nicole, and that is enough reason for the youngest Earp to be settled comfortably against her girlfriend, her head resting against Nicole’s chest while Nicole holds her tight against her frame, Waverly can feel the heat radiating from Nicole’s skin and how the muscles in her stomach tighten whenever she chuckles under her breath. Waverly smiles, she’s never been this happy (seriously, never) and so what if she doesn’t care for Hell’s Kitchen or if every now and then when a thunder makes her jump, her heart threatens to beat out of her chest, holding Nicole is the best thing she could ask for in a stormy night. 

Gordon Ramsay screams that the chicken is fucking raw for what seems to be the fifth time in the episode when Waverly’s phone goes off and in the screen a notification pops up. It’s from Doodie’s. That fancy restaurant just outside of Purgatory that serves—according to the reviews—the best milkshakes in all of Calgary. Waverly’s been trying to book reservations for almost a month now and when the first thing she sees on the e-mail is that she can pick any day of the week she wants to settle a table she squeals excitedly, making Nicole pause the episode and turn around with a confused look on her face. 

“Everything okay?”

“Totally!” Waverly smiles so bright it might actually outshine the sun itself and though Nicole doesn’t understand what’s the reason behind her sudden happiness she can’t help but smile too. “I am booking our reservations at Doodie’s. Friday, 7 pm. You and I have a date.”

Nicole nods excitedly and just as Waverly is about to reply to the e-mail with date and hour confirmation, Nicole stops her. 

“Uh, actually Waves. Do you think we could do it on Sunday?”

“Please don’t tell me you’ve got the night shift.”

“No, no… I don’t, it’s just…” Nicole’s eyes carry nervousness behind them and an uncomfortable feeling settles at the pit of Waverly’s belly. “I promised Chrissy I’d take her shopping on Friday.” 

Waverly opens her eyes wide and looks at Nicole as if she had grown another head. There’s something wrong in that sentence. Nicole was passing up an opportunity to go to Doodie’s… Because she had promised Chrissy (who by the way she didn’t know was friends with her girlfriend) to take her shopping? Yes, there was definitely something odd about that.

“Why don’t you tell her you’ve got plans with me and change your shopping trip to Sunday instead?” 

Nicole bites her lower lip, she’s actually thinking about it and for a second Waverly believes to catch the twinkle behind Nicole’s pupils indicating she’s won. It falters though, and Nicole ends up shaking her head with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

“I promised, babe.”

Waverly’s blood boils inside her veins and she’s not exactly sure why. Doesn’t Chrissy have other people to carry her bags around for her? Why Nicole?

“Okay, yeah…” Waverly types out to Moira (the manager of Doodie’s) and tells her to book a table for Sunday. Her fingers tap impatiently against the screen of her phone and if Nicole notices, she doesn’t say anything which only makes the unknown feeling crawl from her stomach and towards her chest at a quick pace. “I didn’t know you and Chrissy were friends.” And her voice carries around a venom she didn’t think she possessed. 

“She’s been hanging around the station lately. She brings me coffee.” 

Waverly feels her eye twitching. 

“We’ve bonded over our love for cooking shows. She’s in the third season of Kitchen Nightmares and loving it!” 

Waverly swallows hard. “You hadn’t mentioned it.” 

Nicole shrugs—She _shrugs_ and Waverly wants to gasp in offense. Her girlfriend instead of asking if she’s okay or if something’s wrong like she usually does, turns her attention back to the television and doesn’t even bother checking if Waverly’s made the reservations. No, she presses play and goes back to laughing about Gordon Ramsay leaving the kitchen cursing. The camera pans to one of the contestants, a tall young woman who looks terrified for her life. 

Waverly’s phone pings again. Moira’s reply is short and it almost makes Waverly smash her phone against the nearest wall:

_‘Sadly we don’t have any room left for Sunday. How about Friday? :)’_

* * *

She’s tired of hearing Dolls and Doc fight about who can drink a beer faster. Jeremy looks delighted and Wynonna, being the good influence she is, insists that the only way to know it for sure is to have a contest. They were supposed to be cracking a case, following the lead for a creepy suspect who seemed to control others via a demonic iPhone (or maybe an iPad, they weren’t exactly sure yet). 

“Are you coming, baby girl?” Wynonna asks munching on a chocolate donut.

“In a minute,” she replies taking her coat off the rack. She’s not exactly enthusiastic about going to Shorty’s so early but it’s clear that they’re done for the day. “I think Nicole’s off in ten minutes. So I’ll wait for her and catch you up there?” 

Wynonna finger guns at her and then walks out the door, soon followed by everyone else. 

Waverly takes out her phone, opens her messages to see if Nicole has replied to her morning text yet (even if it’s 4 pm already) and perhaps it would’ve been less upsetting to know she hadn’t seen it than to catch the horrific: _Seen at…_ shining on the screen, mocking her. 

She grips her phone, is about to send her another text asking if she’s alright when from the other side of the hall she hears laughter. And damn if she knows that laugh well enough. Waverly grabs her purse and the keys to her jeep and before she can even stop herself she’s bursting through the door of the sheriff’s department to encounter Nicole, sitting on her desk with a bright colored folder wide open and papers scattered around, but instead of her girlfriend’s gaze being fixated on the paperwork she’s looking attentively at… Chrissy.

Chrissy Nedley who just so happens to be seated atop of Nicole’s desk, smiling at her. 

What the hell is Chrissy doing here?!

The rational part of her brain, the one that is not burning with red anger, tells her that Chrissy is the sheriff’s daughter and that she has all right to be whenever she wants to be, doing whatever she wants to do. 

Of course, that doesn’t mean Nicole. 

“Hey baby!” Nicole greets her, shutting the folder that moments prior had been wide open, she puts it on the first drawer.

“Oh, hey Waves!” Chrissy greets her, jumping off Nicole’s desk and smoothing down her jeans. “I was just telling Nicole about this movie I saw the trailer for yesterday. It’s about a girl, right? And it’s her birthday, so her friends throw her a party at campus and then at some point of the night someone breaks into her dorm and kills her. And that is when things get interesting,” Waverly’s not listening. She couldn’t care less about the plot of the dumb movie.

“And she just keeps living the same day over and over _and over_ ” Chrissy tilts her head with every word she says and Waverly feels like snapping her neck when Nicole giggles.

“We’re planning on going to watch it next weekend.” Nicole says and that breaks Waverly out of her stupor. “You can come too if you want to!”

If you want to, she says and the context is clear. Nicole is going with Chrissy to the cinema and though she’s been invited it’s obvious that they don’t want her there. It’s a mediocre invitation, a way to not make her feel left out of the fun when she’s indeed, left out of it. She’s an outsider in the picture she soon realizes and she doesn’t know if her heart breaking feels worse than the sudden need to punch Chrissy in the face or if perhaps it’s the same.

“Thanks but I have things to do with Wynonna.” She lies through gritted teeth and Nicole nods. “Anyways, I just came here to tell you I’ll be at Shorty’s in case you want to join me.” 

“My shift isn’t over for another,” Nicole looks at her watch. “Twenty minutes. But as soon as I’m done and after driving Chrissy home, I’ll catch up with you.” 

Waverly almosts asks Chrissy if there’s something wrong with her hands that she cannot drive her own cursed self home but instead bites her tongue and smiles, so wide that it makes her cheeks hurt. It doesn’t reach her eyes.

“Sure thing. Good seeing you, Chrissy.” She doesn’t leave her time to answer, she hears something being whispered behind her back as she struts down the station earning curious looks from the people who are there. 

From Black Badge’s headquarters to Shorty’s she usually takes twelve minutes, that if the traffic light isn’t broken. This time, however, she gets there in less than five and Wynonna who is currently in her third shot of tequila cheers when she gets to the bar. Her sister kisses her cheek loudly and Rosita places a glass of beer in front of her. It’s not happy hour yet and Waverly certainly doesn’t feel like drinking but with the day she’s had, she deserves it. She thanks Rosita with a head tilt and takes a long sweep of beer, letting the refreshing taste comfort her. 

“I thought you were bringing your carrot muffin.” Wynonna downs another shot and Rosita quickly refills it. Her sister leans against the bar and watches as Doc leans into Jeremy’s shoulder, a hand on his waist and the other on top of the smaller boy’s knuckles to teach him how to properly grab a pool stick. 

Dolls is laughing amused at the opposite side of the table.

Poor thing, he’s red from head to toe.

“Yeah, I thought so too. But she’s too busy with her new best friend Chrissy!” The bitter taste of the beer feels sweet compared to her voice tone.

“Is everything okay between the two of you?” Wynonna asks and sadly, Waverly doesn’t know the answer.

“Yeah.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” 

“What’s wrong?” Dolls chimes in, putting his arm around Wynonna’s waist and getting her closer to him. He leaves his empty glass of beer atop of the bar and Rosita moves to fill it up. “Are you alright Waves?”

Waverly wants to tell them, so desperately, what’s messing up with her usual sunny mood but she fears that maybe she’s just overreacting and they’ll look at her as if she’s insane. Truth is she’s never felt this way before, she’s never been scared of losing someone over to another person and it’s ridiculous given who she had been dating for ages right before Nicole came into her life. 

Champ used to cheat all the time, it was his thing as the Rodeo King, he had girls eating out of the palm of his hand and Waverly had grown used to it. It had hurt at first but after the second, third and twentieth time it didn’t upset her anymore. If she saw Stephanie flashing her tits his way whenever they were a little bit drunk yes she would get angry but it was nothing compared to the burning rage she now felt only by thinking about Chrissy making Nicole smile. There was the biggest difference—she thought absentmindedly to herself—that she was never in love with Champ. But what she felt for Nicole was definitely worth writing about in romance books.

She takes a deep breath. Maybe she _is_ exaggerating. The past days have been hard on everyone but on her especially what with the whole _‘turns out I’m not actually an Earp’._ She is probably tired and paranoid, seeing things where things aren’t there. Nicole would never do something to hurt her, she knows her and they had been dating long enough for Waverly to know her girlfriend wouldn’t be unfaithful. 

“Yeah, everything’s okay.” And this time it actually sounds real. “I’m just a little tired but nothing a good night’s sleep won’t fix.” 

“Wow, guys! Look I finally nailed it!” Jeremy screams from the pool table. After minutes of trying he had finally put a ball in the hole. 

He is cheering excitedly, jumping up and down looking so utterly adorable that nobody has the heart to tell him the white ball isn’t supposed to go in the holes.

Nicole never arrives.

* * *

“I thought you had plans with Nicole today,” Wynonna says, licking her ice cream cone and the words feel like a punch directly to the stomach.

Because yes, they were supposed to go out. It was supposed to be Nicole’s day off hence it was Waverly’s day to be with her girlfriend without having to worry about Nedley calling in the middle of a makeout session telling her Skip was drunkenly driving in the highway and he needed her to go and write him a ticket. She even texted her saying they could keep watching Masterchef if she wanted to, and to her surprise, her girlfriend said no. She already had plans. Plans with Chrissy, nor less. And Waverly had hung up on her before Nicole could even tell her where she was going.

It was the third time this had happened. The third time Nicole had cancelled their dinner dates during the week because she already had things planned. All with Chrissy Nedley. Waverly was losing her mind slowly. She was trying to convince herself she had nothing to worry about but she couldn’t even remember when was the last time she had kissed Nicole without being interrupted by her girlfriend’s phone ringing and Nicole’s embarrassed flush pulling away to answer. 

“She’s out with Chrissy,” Waverly sighs. She doesn’t even feel like finishing off her ice cream so she dumps it in the nearest trash can, her sister gasps. “Wynonna… Can I tell you something?” 

Wynonna stops in her tracks and nods.

“Maybe we should sit down.”

Purgatory’s usually quiet on weekends and today’s no exception. The streets are empty except for Miss Mason and her dog and the regular police car patrolling the area in case there’s something going on. Waverly crosses her arms over her chest and thinks. Where should she start? What should she tell Wynonna?

“I think Nicole’s cheating on me.” 

A second goes by before Wynonna stands up from the bench they just sat down in and she throws her ice cream cone to the ground.

“She is what?!”

“‘Nonna, sit down.” Waverly whispers when she catches Miss Mason’s dog barking at the sudden movements. “I haven’t told anyone and I want to keep it a secret until I’m completely sure.”

Her sister huffs but eventually slumps down next to her again and puts an arm around Waverly’s shoulders. 

“What makes you think that?”

“She’s been distant,” Waverly refuses to meet Wynonna in the eyes. She’s instead staring at the ground feeling the knot inside her chest tightening by thinking about Nicole giggling to herself at receiving a funny text from Chrissy. “We used go out at least once every two or three days but lately… Lately she’s been cancelling. Saying she has other things to do and not even asking if that’s alright with me.”

“That bitch,” Wynonna mutters under her breath and starts rubbing Waverly’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. “I knew redheads couldn’t be trusted. They’re all demonic.”

That makes Waverly laugh but as soon as the chuckle leaves her lips she finds herself crying. Tears splutter down her face and the uncontrollable sobs make her surge forward. Wynonna shushes her, she hugs her tight against her body and kisses her forehead but Waverly cannot feel anything aside from sadness and heartbreak. 

“I love her, Wynonna.” Waverly says between cries. 

“I know you do.” Her sister says and Waverly swears she can hear Wynonna’s voice crack. “Maybe you should talk to her.” 

“What should I tell her?”

“To stop being a dickhead.”

“And what if it turns out she’s actually cheating? What do I do then?”

Wynonna breaks the embrace and dries Waverly’s tears with the sleeve of her shirt. 

“You know who can’t cheat?” Waverly quirks an eyebrow. “Dead people.” 

Wynonna grabs peacemaker and Waverly knows that her sister is joking but still it makes her chest ache and she’s soon sobbing again.

* * *

“You can do this, baby girl.” Wynonna gives her a slap on the butt before Waverly opens the door from Black Badge’s office to then walk down the hall to the sheriff’s department. 

She spent the weekend ignoring Nicole’s texts and instead eating pizza and forcing everyone to join her in misery and watch all her favorite movies. Wynonna had been rolling her eyes the entire time _‘Love Actually’_ was playing but at least she made an effort to stay awake and keep her company. Around seven Dolls joined them. He kissed Waverly’s forehead and offered her a sympathetic smile (Wynonna had told him about the whole mess) and then he had sat next to her sister and cuddled with her, making a face when Waverly suggested they watched Legally Blonde next. 

Doc arrived to the homestead past ten. He was carrying a bottle of tequila, kissed Dolls on the mouth and then Wynonna. He tilted his hat in Waverly’s direction and gave her a chocolate bar. The entire atmosphere carried around pity and Waverly hated it but she endured it, kept her eyes glued to the television, ate her chocolate and then when at one am she turned around and caught Dolls, Doc and Wynonna all tangled in each other, sleeping, she turned the tv off. Carefully put a blanket around them and climbed the stairs to her bedroom where she undressed and rubbed herself against the blankets. Nicole had stayed with her two weeks ago for the last time and her scent was starting to wear off. 

Waverly cried again, holding onto the sheets, trying to memorize Nicole’s perfume but feeling it slip through her fingers. 

“Waves?” Nicole’s voice breaks her from the dry memories and Waverly realizes she’s been standing in front of her girlfriend’s (can she still call her girlfriend? After all that’s been happening?) desk for God knows how long. “I asked if you needed something.”

“We need to talk.” 

Straight to the point. Waverly doesn’t have the patience nor the time to play around. She’s been feeling terrible for the past few days and if she doesn’t have an answer then she might as well lose her mind. Nicole opens her eyes in surprise, as if she doesn’t know what might bring this sudden hostility but still she nods, carefully, almost fearful. 

“Everything okay?” Nicole asks.

“You tell me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” And Waverly isn’t sure if Nicole’s being honest or if she’s faking it. 

Before she can say another word the door opens and in comes Chrissy holding a cup of coffee that she leaves in front of Nicole with a charming smile. It’s as if Waverly is invisible because she doesn’t say hello to her, doesn’t even notice she’s standing right there and that she just interrupted an important conversation. She greets Nicole with a kiss on the cheek that makes Waverly see red and hops onto her desk, eyeing Nicole’s computer as if it’s the most natural thing to do, as if for some reason they’re close enough for Chrissy to be reading Nicole’s e-mails. Waverly clears her throat and is only then that Chrissy lands eyes on her, her smile falters slightly but her rosy cheeks remain the same. 

“I didn’t see you there, Waves!” Chrissy says and Waverly has to bite her tongue to avoid the snarky remark about to leave her lips. “I was just bringing Nicole here some coffee. She’s been working extra hard these past few days. You should see her, never taking a break!”

Nicole blushes and Waverly bites her tongue harder. It hurts but not nearly as much as Nicole’s indifference does. 

“I see you’re busy. So whenever you have the time… Give me a call.” 

“Waverly, wait!” Nicole stands up from her chair and Chrissy finds herself suddenly interested in her cellphone screen. “We’ll talk. Tomorrow? I’ll be at the homestead at eight.” 

“At eight? You promise you’ll be there?” 

Her eyes pierce into Nicole’s. There is the silent sentence that digs into the redhead’s side. Waverly’s not strong nor brave enough to say it out loud but she hopes her gaze, hurt and angry says it for her: _‘You promise you won’t bail on me again?’_ And Nicole, finally after days of seemingly not care for what is going unsaid between the two of them, breaks. Waverly isn’t sure if it’s her imagination playing a sick trick but there are tears gathering in Nicole’s eyes and each side of her face gets red. 

“I promise.”

* * *

“Yes Wynonna. Yes, I have the tampons and the ice cream. Cookie dough, yes.” Waverly huffs, stepping out of her jeep and grabbing the two supermarket bags in her hands, maneuvering with her cellphone between her ear and the crook of her neck. “If you could perhaps open the door for me that’d be great because I’m having a little trouble finding my keys.”

Also the tips of her fingers are sweaty. She had been preparing herself mentally for the conversation Nicole and her were about to have. Ever since she woke up she had been looking at herself in the mirror repeating like a parrot all the things she wanted to say once the hour of doom was upon her. What she felt, what she thought, everything that had been hurting her for the past month about Nicole’s behaviour. It was better to be safe, to have a plan and the things rehearsed for when the moment arrived. She wanted to believe Nicole would have an explanation for it, that it’d be reasonable and Waverly would laugh at herself for being so dumb. But there was a tiny voice in her right ear whispering, luring her into believing that after today, whatever it was that they had, would be done and it made her stomach twist in knots.

It’s eight past quarter already and outside of the homestead Nicole’s police car is nowhere to be seen. As she walks, hope dangling from a fragile chord, the knot in her stomach tightens and from the other end of the line Wynonna doesn’t answer, Waverly knows her sister has cramps—that’s the reason why she ran to the supermarket in the first place—but she really needs some help opening the door otherwise the ice cream Wynonna desperately craved will end up on the floor.

As she climbs the stairs, the door opens and Waverly sighs relieved. She steps into the house, already thanking Wynonna for opening the door when colorful lights hit her directly in the face. Blinded she can’t see who screams but it’s not one person only, it sounds like a chorus of joyful individuals, all yelling ‘surprise!’ at the same time. And when her eyes finally get used to the explosion, her heart warms at the sight. 

The homestead is entirely decorated with balloons, christmas lights and bubbles (bubbles!) she hears the stereo play a happy little tune and the smell of cinnamon and apple fills her body making her shiver. Wynonna is there, Dolls, Doc, Jeremy, Rosita and Gus too. There are people she went to highschool with (people Waverly believed didn’t even live in Purgatory anymore), all smiling and clapping for her and it’s until the shock has passed that she notices everyone is dressed in animal themed onesies. 

Dolls’ is her personal favorite. He’s a giant bear and keeps hugging onto Doc making the smaller guy laugh nervously. 

“What’s up with that look, baby girl? You’re not gonna tell me you forgot your own birthday.” 

Waverly opens her mouth in disbelief. Her birthday… She looks down at the date on her phone; August 28. 

_Wait._

“Shit!”

She had been so focused on her DNA tests, finding her blood relatives and Nicole that she had forgotten her own fudging birthday. 

“I hope I picked the right one for you,” a soft voice comes from behind her and when Waverly turns around she sees Nicole, dressed in a unicorn onesie, with her tip of her nose sparkling with pink glitter her brain turns to pudding. She extends Waverly a box and the youngest Earp reaches for it and opens it eagerly. There is a onesie for her too. “We match.” 

“Nicole…” Waverly whispers.

“God it was breaking my heart.” Nicole tells her and Wynonna catches the memo. She moves everyone to the living room to give the two some privacy. “I could see you worrying, getting angry and I wanted to tell you but the whole thing of surprise birthday parties is that they’re… Well, a surprise.” 

Waverly can’t hold it back. She cries, but unlike the sad, heartbroken tears from the prior days, these are full of glee and relief. She lets the box fall to the ground and hugs Nicole so hard she fears she might break her in half. Waverly hides her face in Nicole’s chest, breathes in deeply and enjoys the perfume she had missed so much embrace her. Nicole plays with her hair, kisses her forehead and apologizes a billion times, Waverly can feel her heart beating fast. 

“I thought you were cheating on me,” she admits not breaking away. “With Chrissy.”

Nicole cackles. “Did you really? Jesus, no! Chrissy is like a sister to me, she helped me plan all of this. The decoration, the food, she contacted some of your old high school friends.” 

“You were spending an awful lot of time together.” Waverly pouts and Nicole grabs her chin to steal a kiss away from her, one that makes Waverly’s expression change to a big smile. “I’m sorry. I was just…. I was scared of losing you.”

“You’re not going to lose me, babe. Ever.”

“You promise?”

“Actually…” Nicole licks her lips anxiously. She reaches from the front pocket of her onesie and takes out a small box. It’s simple enough, green with a golden ribbon on it. She hands it to Waverly with a nervous smile, who when at opening it and finding a ring, a ruby red heart shining on it, freezes. “It’s a promise ring. I know it might be cheesy but…”

Waverly looks at her, eyes meet and Nicole almost pinches herself to wake up from the ethereal universe that is Waverly Earp’s eyes. 

“I love you, Waverly. I love you like I haven’t loved anyone ever and I want to be with you for as long as you will allow me to. This ring promises you that I will be by your side, helping you and supporting you in anything you decide. Making you feel appreciated and loved every single day and until the last day that you let me. I want to be the reason behind every smile, every laugh. I want to make you the happiest woman Purgatory has ever seen. That is my promise to you.”

Waverly’s tears cannot stop coming and at the loss of her own words she stands on her tiptoes and kisses Nicole hard. Her girlfriend picks her up from the ground and spins her around as their lips move against one another. Happiness spreading from the top of Waverly’s head and to the littlest of her toes. 

“I love you too,” Waverly mutters against Nicole’s mouth. Holding tight onto her, not wanting the warmth to ever cease. “So much.” 

“Could you save it from later?” Waverly turns her head. Chrissy is there, with both hands on her hips, she’s wearing a dinosaur onesie. “Your girlfriend here cooked her special apple pie and you’re letting it go to waste by making out.” 

“My baby’s kisses are sweeter than any damned apple pie.” Nicole says and Chrissy fakes gagging. “We’ll be right there.”

“Hey Waves?” Waverly puts a strand of hair behind her ear once Nicole has finally put her in the ground. Chrissy is playing with the hood of her onesie anxiously and Waverly believes she owes her an apology for murdering her in very clever scenarios in her dreams. “Happy birthday.” 

“Thanks Chrissy.” 

Nicole kisses her cheek. Picks up the box with the onesie and hands it to Waverly again.

“Go change.” 

Waverly nods, making sure the ring is in her finger and then turns around to climb the stairs. She stops before reaching the top. 

“Wait, did everyone know this was happening?”

“Yeah. We made a vow not to tell you.” 

“Wynonna threatened to kill you when I told her I thought you were cheating.”

Nicole rolls her eyes but she’s smirking: “Of course she did… I still can’t believe you were jealous of Chrissy!” 

“I was not.” 

“I think you were.” 

“You have no proof!” 

“You’re lucky I love you.” 

“I am.” Waverly smiles. “I really am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nicole and Waverly are in love, lmao. Did y'all think Nicole would actually cheat... Shame.


End file.
